


Could be Truth Could be lies

by ELIDRAKE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Insane Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIDRAKE/pseuds/ELIDRAKE
Summary: Naruto, shunned by humans takes refuge in a demon. Now he plots his revenge and his plan to free the bijuu will commence. One at a time
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

(Hiruzen sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto but the Kyuubi killed Kushina in the process that is where the story starts)

The Kyuubi was furious. He was busy sleeping till he discovered that the seal was weakening, seeing a chance for his freedom he tried to escape. Immediately he did he was manipulated by ANOTHER Sharingan user. He was then resealed using the power of the Death God, essentially meaning he was stuck with the little red-haired boy.

Minato was struggling to comprehend what just happened. He looked over to his son only to see a flash of red signifying it's sealing. Minato finally took in all the information and let out a cruel little smirk. The little shit too his wife away. If he wasn't born then the seal wouldn't have weakened. This was all his fault. He wouldn't recognize that wife killer as his son. No, he would make the boy suffer and kill him himself if he had to.

But, he was going to take care of Konoha, for him and her. Minato picked up NAruto before flashing him a look of disgust as he scanned his son's features. 'That THING dares to defile the memory of my wife by taking her image' He thought angrily before handing over Naruto to an Anbu. "Take him to the orphanage. He is now Naruto, just Naruto." he said before handing him over to a bear masked Anbu. Bear found it strange that the Yondaime would put his own son into an orphanage. But who was he to judge?

Minato found himself before the council chambers as they were listening to the list of casualties during the Kyuubi attack. "Deaths 1000, Injured 80, Homes destroyed - 2000" finished a civilian before sitting back down in his chair. "I have come to tell you that I couldn't kill the Kyuubi" he said with a wicked glint hidden from everyone, even Danzo. He hated his son and thought other's should hate him as well. The most logical explanation would be the Kyuubi, it wouldn't draw any suspicion to him at all.

"I sealed it into my sn, unfortunately, the beast poisoned his mind" he said immediately everyone in the room, ninja's and civilians alike began to call for young Naruto's death. "But do not fear I shall hand him over to Danzo when he is of age to train him to protect Konoha" he said. He needed Danzo on his side to help make things work and he would be moulded into the perfect emotionless weapon that Konoha needed.

(Seven years Later)

Naruto had lived what could not be called a simple life by any means. The assassination attempts, the occasional beating and the hateful glares and words, he had done nothing to deserve it. Everyone hated him and he only managed to get by from scrounging up food from Ichiraku Ramen.

He passed by the shop again. It was time for lunch. He walked past the shop and had a ramen bowl thrown at his head. HE quickly grabbed it making sure not to spill it onto the ground and dashed off. Naruto was fast for his age and his reflexes were well beyond anyone in his age group. The assassination attempts had upped his reflexes and he had learned not to trust anyone.

He knew how it went the last time he did something so foolish. Suppressing painful memories he continued to run ramen bowl in hand towards Hokage tower. He ran up to the top of the place and began to eat. He had no cutlery so he settled for his hands. Fresh food was wonderful. He ate it quickly as this might be the only food he gets in days. He moved quickly from one place to another as to not get caught.

The only names he knew were demon, monster and scum. Searching his memory as he walked looking for a suitable garbage can to sleep in. After a few minutes of remembering "Naruto" he whispered to himself "Naruto" he said again as if trying to stop himself from forgetting. He had learned to speak from others and learned not to trust anyone. His experiences and his old scars taught him that well.

Naruto didn't know many emotions and didn't know what the word even meant. But what he did know was anger. He was angry at the fact that he was ostracized by all his peers and the adults for god knows why. He wanted to pay them back. Tenfold. Naruto with these feelings in mind went to sleep, little did he know that what he was told this night would change the course of actions throughout the world forever.

Naruto woke up in a massive sewer. He immediately began to look around and saw that the place had pipes all over it. 'They threw me in a sewer. I knew it I should have hidden farther away' he mentally berated himself. He saw a cage lined with massive bars that so massive they stretched from the top of the so called 'sewer' to the bottom. The bars were coloured with gold and so were the walls. It wasn't the type you like to see. It was a dull gold and looked ugly. The walls had cracks all over that were vaguely shaped like spider webs. Two red eyes appeared behind the cage. They stared at him looking into his soul.

"Who dares present themself before me" asked the figure. Naruto could make out a vague silhouette of the beast. It's nine massive tails waving behind it. "Who are you?" asked Naruto he didn't fear the beast many had tried to kill him and failed and many would still come

"I am the great Kyuubi and you are my container. My permanent one" said the Kyuubi with a bit of annoyance at the end of his statement while muttering about stupid humans. "Why are you in a cage" asked Naruto curiously. He was too utterly fascinated by the beast to get angry. He just wanted to know more about his new friend "I am a Bijuu and my kind are doomed to be trapped in vessels like you to be used as weapons" stated the Kyuubi with a bit of anger. In all his power there was nothing he could do to free himself and his siblings.

"That isn't fair" said Naruto. They were sentient beings they deserved to have a right to choose what they want to do. "You shouldn't have to be involved in our wars that we caused by our own arrogance!" said Naruto in anger. How could the Kage let this happen? He used to think they were symbols of peace but now his childhood dreams had just been shattered. The fickle belief he had that good could come out of humans was wavering.

"You interest me greatly human. Out of all my vessels, you are the only one to give me the courtesy of a conversation. You treated me like an equal and not just a tool and for that, you have my respect" said the Kyuubi. Naruto knew that while he did not one hundred per cent trust the Kyuubi he could at least be a good ally. He finally had a goal in all his meaningless life he finally had a clear cut view of what he wanted to do from here. Free the Bijuu and keep them safe. All things came after. This was an injustice he would not let stand. They kidnapped mostly peaceful creatures and kept them as weapons and even had the nerve to called them demons. He would not let that slide.

"What is your name. You can't possibly be named Kyuubi that is something the humans gave you" the way he spat out the name humans like it was poison really intrigued the beast. "You say human-like it is poison. You are human are you not" asked the Kyuubi already knowing the answer. "I denounce my humanity. If humans can commit such atrocities then I want to be a demon." Naruto says his face full of determination. " While I cannot turn you into a demon I can grant you partial control over my Chakra do not use it often because if you do you will get poisoned momentarily" the Kyuubi warned. Naruto nodded and the Kyuubi began to flood his chakra into Naruto. His whiskers became more defined for a second before more pipes appeared on the world"

"Ninja use this thing called Chakra to protect themselves and use Jutsu how do I do it?" asked Naruto the Kyuubi looked at him for a second before shrugging. "I don't know how humans gain access to chakra go ask your Hokage" the Kyuubi said Naruto paused for a moment before speaking again "Are you going to tell me your name" asked Naruto hopefully. Kurama grinned at him and then said "Kurama... Kurama is my name don't wear it out" said the newly named Kurama. Naruto began to fade and a look of worry appeared on his face.

"Do not worry child. You are just waking up" said Kurama. Naruto allowed a true smile to grace his features as he finally faded from the mindscape.


	2. Anbu interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto joins root as his already broken mind continues to fracture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Reveiw

Naruto woke up and looked around he quickly began to despair, was his first friend gone? Would he be all alone again? Such thoughts were banished when the booming voice of Kurama rang out ' **I'm in your mind you stupid Ningen'** said Kurama, the insult carried no heat behind it so obviously Naruto knew he didn't mean to be insulting "Kura-" he was cut off by Kurama responding again ' **I'm in your mind all you have to do is think and I'll hear you'** he said. He had thought the child would have figured it out by now but he thought wrong.

'Kurama if I want to get strong I'll need some training... would you please train me' Naruto asked in a pleading tone while doing the puppy eyes for added effect. Kurama held out for a few seconds but quickly fell under the might of the puppy eyes. **'You don't need me. I think someone else already plans to teach you'** said Kurama. Naruto raised the lid of his trash can and quickly got out. He couldn't stay there for too long. They might find him. They always did.

Naruto got out of the bin silently and began walking the streets of Konoha. He had found a tattered hoodie on the ground and decided to wear it, anything to keep him from the cold. It was a long sleeve hoodie with holes all over the back, it had a blue hood and it was too big for Naruto to wear it freely, but it disguised his appearance just enough for people not to notice him. He saw people flash him smiles and wave at him, it disgusted him. What right did they have to make him Naruto feel like less of a human than them? They were two-faced scum and he'd kill them all one day.

Naruto looked around and saw that nobody was else was at Ichiraku ramen except for her Ayame Ichiraku. She had done... things to him that nobody else should have to go through and the way she flashed him that innocent smile made him want to throw up. Frankly, he was scared of her, no matter how strong he got he would always be scared of her and he knew he had a good reason to be.

**Hokage tower**

"Danzo it is time for you to take Naruto into Root, you must mould him into being the perfect weapon kill his emotions and make him dependant on you, do not fail me" Minato said in a serious voice. Danzo was honestly flabbergasted, he didn't know that the Hokage could be like this. He had always thought he would be a fool and follow Hiruzen's ideals but he guessed wrong. Danzo gave a little bow and exited the tower.

He made his way back to his Root headquarters where he sat down on the throne he had made himself, he was the Yami of Shinobi after all. "Summon Naruto" was all he said and three figures could be seen dashing out the entrance in search of their target.

**Hokage mountain**

Naruto had been sitting on top of the mountain with a Ramen bowl in hand. He finally managed to get chopsticks so he didn't have to eat with his hands again. He almost got stabbed for these chopsticks so he would keep them close. Naruto held his hands in the way he had seen most people using chopsticks and soon got the hang of it. After a few minutes, Naruto had finished eating and began to get up. Soon four figures appeared behind him and Naruto turned around getting ready to run "Lord Danzo requires your presence" one said emotionlessly. Naruto could tell when someone was suppressing their emotions but they didn't have any at all. 'Go **with them. These people can give you training that I can't offer'** Kurama said and Naruto hesitantly nodded.

He gathered his courage and sad "So where are we going" he asked, none of them responded and simply placed their arm on his shoulder and shunshined there. Naruto was soon in a dark room dimly illuminated by some torches. Danzo who he couldn't see was studying him, he knew that with all his power he would never get the Hokage spot. He didn't care and was going to do as he was told making a weapon that ensured Konoha's safety.

"Do you want to be a ninja?" Danzo asked Naruto knew that this was the opportunity that he had been waiting for, so he decided to play along, for now, "Yes I want to be a ninja Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily, Danzo didn't like this, he had too much emotion but he would do well to get rid of them after he was done training the boy. "Good from now on you will be training with us five times a week, I will give you scrolls to study on the weekends and you will accompany my prized agent Hare on missions" Danzo said. Naruto was bouncing up and down in joy, he would finally get strong and free the bijuu from the dreaded human's grasp

Hare approached Naruto and Shunshined to a forest "This will act as our new training ground" said Hare emotionlessly. Naruto nodded and Hare began his lecture, they learnt about the laws of Konoha and how you should love Konoha with all your heart. It took everything Naruto had to not throw up at the blatantly untrue statements. These people were scum, they lived off of others suffering, they kidnap peaceful beings and have the nerve to call them demons when they fight for their freedom, that injustice would not stand. But for now, he had to bide his time and wait.

They soon got to the physical portion, they started with exercise which involved Naruto doing pushups, situps and run around the field till he collapsed from exhaustion. When he woke up he would spar with Hare. It was a one-sided beatdown but Naruto was improving by every ay tat passed.

**3 months later**

Naruto had begun to follow Hare on missions Hare deliberately put Naruto in positions that involved him killing, with every kill Naruto lost a piece of his sanity, Hare would torture a prisoner in front of Naruto to get him 'Desensitized' to killing. While Naruto would kill any Konoha shinobi if he had the chance these people were innocent, they didn't do anything and were killed because they were perceived as a threat, the other villages were no better they did it as well, killing people's parents, friends and children then try to claim the moral high ground. It made him sick

Naruto was nearing his breaking point but Kurama kept comforting him, he knew that he couldn't fail. Not yet, not after how far he'd come. Naruto jumped out of bed, he had something to excited about today, he was going to get his chakra unlocked, He was finally going to have to stop using that stupid Tanto that they gave him, it just didn't suit how he wanted to fight, he had an innate Ninjutsu talent and he couldn't use it because of his lack of Chakra.

Naruto ran over to the forest that Hare trained him in, Hare was already sitting there waiting for him, "Today we are going to unlock your chakra and test your affinities, then I am going to give you a scroll of Jutsu on these abilities" Hare spoke emotionlessly, Naruto responded with "Hai" he wouldn't dare disobey or talk back to Hare, the last time he did that he had his throat slit with salt poured all over it. It was due to Kurama's intervention and his Uzumaki genes that he was able to survive.

"Now sit down in lotus position and then envision something warm in your belly and when you feel it pull it out" Hare said, Naruto did as he was told and immediately he was sucked into his mindscape.

**Mindscape**

"Kurama" Naruto called out in a happy tone Kurama twitched his ear showing he was awake and immediately Naruto ran over to him and hugged his nose. Kurama liked the kit, he had suffered so much and who was he to increase that suffering, he thought of Naruto as his son and he would be with him to the absolute end.

"Kurama how do I unlock my chakra" Naruto asked, Kurama got up and pointed to the pipes **"All you have to do is blow a hole open in one of those pipes and you unlock your chakra"** he said. Naruto ran over to the biggest pipe he could see and began to punch it, it did hurt yes but he had endured worse and after a good bit of punching a small hole appeared. A Dark blue colour began to funnel into his body from the hole, Naruto put his hands into the hole and ripped it wider apart and the blue colour flooded into his body.

It felt warm and cold at the same time, it felt like he was n the middle of the hottest and coldest place on earth. It felt so angry, instead of futilely fighting back against it Naruto embraced it and it took over his body. He felt so complete and was then flung out of the mindscape by Kurama.

**Real world**

Hare was standing a good twenty-two feet away from him and he had been sitting in a small crater. "What just happened" Naruto asked trying to suppress his shock and all he got as an answer was "You just unlocked your Chakra" Hare said. Frankly even he was amazed as well, that was more chakra than all the current Hokage, the boy would be an excellent weapon indeed


	3. Escape from the ensnaring roots

Since the day Naruto had unlocked his chakra he was turned in a weapon, he was fed all these lies about Konoha being a peaceful place but he knew better. His mind was in fragments and only Kurama could hold it together. Naruto's undying will to free the Bijuu would not be deterred. He had killed thousands, separated homes and killed children in front of their parents.

Under the banner of Konoha.

The place had come to disgust him more and more but he knew he wasn't strong enough. He had made thousands of mental barriers to shut out the pain but it never truly went away. The images would never leave. When Hare began to regain his emotions and show some care for Naruto, they forced him to kill Hare. They tried putting loyalty seals on him but Kurama wouldn't allow it. He was one of Roots best shinobi he had even beaten Danzo in some spars.

Naruto knew that he just needed to hold out for a bit longer. The Hokage would discover that Danzo planned to use Naruto against him and deal with Danzo and then he would make an escape. Naruto trained and trained hard. It was like he was preparing for war, which he was. He would carry the world's hate and resentment on his shoulders. He would become a demon that made the bijuu look like angels.

The guilt he felt when he stared at Kurama was overwhelming. This was his sin, he had denied the poor Bijuu freedom for his own gain. Naruto knew that if he were to free Kurama now he would be resealed almost immediately and he couldn't have that. Isobu, Matatabi, Son-Goku, Shukaku, Kokuo, Chomei, Saiken, Gyuki, Kurama all were siblings who were kidnapped and used as weapons that they should have no part in.

Humanities greed disgusted him.

They were all hypocrites. They would kill other people's children and when the same was done them they would show 'righteous' fury. They would invade countries but don't expect to be invaded, because they are strong and the other's are weak. Fools.

Naruto would show them all the price of their bias, their bigotry. They would all pay in blood. As long as there were nations there would be war. And Naruto knew just how to stop it.

**Hokage Office**

"HOW COULD YOU" Jiraiya roared at Minato. Minato was shocked, what had he done to warrant such hostility from his sensei. He was still carrying the will of fire was he not? "What did I do?" Minato asked. Having to dodge his sensei's blows inside a confined space really was annoying "YOU GAVE YOUR SON TO DANZO" said Jiraiya completely red with rage and the fact that he pretended like that was not something to be guilty over sickened him.

Killing intent began to seep out of Minato. His bangs of hair covered his eyes and the amount of KI in the room froze even Jiraiya. "That thing is not my son" said Minato in a cold tone. Just imagining his face made Minato want to kill something. "I know how good you are with sealing what brought on your sudden hate" Jiraiya asked with barely concealed anger. His student who he spent all his time trying to impart the will of fire into had failed him.

"He killed Kushina!" shouted Minato fully believing that the twelve-year-old boy had killed his wife. He wasn't going to change that belief for anyone. He would rather die than believe that he had abandoned his son. It wasn't his son. "He didn't do anything. The Kyuubi killed Kushina" said Jiraiya trying to reason with his wayward student, maybe there was still hope for him and he could reconcile with his son. "And the Kyuubi is sealed in him therefore he must get the brunt of my hatred and become a weapon of Konoha" Said Minato stubbornly. Jiraiya's face twisted into one of rage and disappointment. He had originally come to tell him his child was the child of prophecy but his student was too far gone.

"Know this, I will not support you on any of your future endeavours and will actively oppose you. You are no longer my student and I am no longer than your sensei" said Jiraiya coldly. He then walked out of the office without so much as asking if he could leave. Minato sat down on his chair behind his desk. "Damn demon taking my sensei away from me. I will make you pay. I must keep you in the academy I can't have Danzo scheming" he said to himself. He knew what he had to do. He would order the children of the clan head's to befriend the demon boy and report any suspicious activity while keeping him loyal to Konoha.

He would make the demon's life hell one way or another.

**Root Headquarters**

Naruto was meditating while Kurama told him many stories of the battles his mother had been involved in and what kind of person she was, frankly he adored her, he was proud to have a mother like that and he was proud to be an Uzumaki 'Don't worry mother I will take the clan t greatness' he thought. He now had two goals. The Bijuu came first as it would be the easiest to do, then he would have revenge on all the other villages for their treatment of the Bijuu.

"Oni" called Danzo. That was his root name... fitting, seeing as he was the demon brat he obviously was going to be called Oni. he didn't resent the name in fact he quite liked it. It showed he was better than humans it showed that demons weren't that bad. Humans should be called demons. They rape, murder, steal and hate all because of stupid desires. Naruto would attempt to find their reasoning but discovered trying to use logic on humans would cause him to go mad.

Naruto shunshined in front of the large throne where Danzo was located. "You are to be moved to the academy, I want you to keep an eye on the Uchiha for my traitorous tendencies. From now on you are no longer a Root agent. You are now Naruto" said Danzo. Naruto remained bowed absorbing all of that information "Yes Danzo-sama" he said. Inwardly he was ecstatic he was finally free from that man and his evil clutches.

Naruto packed up all his root equipment and put them in a small backpack before gathering all the money he earned from root to go expend. He had changed his choice of weapons from a tantö to two metal gloves with spikes at the end. The metal was strong enough to withstand strikes from any blade and he could channel chakra to the spikes to make them extend. They were honestly his favourite thing about being in Root was the weapons they gave him. They were so cool and diverse.

Naruto henged into a random man and began to buy himself shinobi equipment. The joyful looks of those Konoha scum honestly disgusted him. He didn't even like looking at them as he felt he might kill one of them accidentally. Naruto bought himself an apartment. It had three bedrooms and was a good home for a small family. Not that he would ever have that.

Naruto continued to train himself into the ground every day before the academy. He wanted to be a walking army and nobody could oppose him. 'Kurama how much chakra do I have compared to Hashirama' asked Naruto curiously he wanted to know how he matched up to the Shinobi no Kami in terms of chakra **'You are a little bit lower than him in chakra capacity but probably have more chakra than Saiken. What you do lack is destructive power'** Kurama said. Naruto really needed bigger Jutsu. He had lots of wind ones and was excellent at using wind manipulation but he needed jutsu that could take down armies in one go.

He sat down and began to think for a few seconds before having an idea 'The Uchiha clan library they probably have lots of Jutsu the thieving bastards' he thought. What he was really interested in was Madara's **Gouka Mekkyaku** it could take out many people at the same time and Naruto saw himself enjoying using that Jutsu.

Naruto activated his **Cameleon Jutsu** that he mostly used for assassinations and quickly but quietly made his way to the Uchiha clan compound to find the library. Naruto snuck right behind a training Sasuke and entered the library which was luckily left open.

He found a big rack of scrolls and began to read through them these Uchiha sure had a lot of jutsu. Mostly they didn't create or learn but they copied it like trained monkeys, that's why Naruto hated the clan so much. Mut Mikoto Uchiha was his mom's friend and he was greatly saddened to see that she died. He would see to it that he thanked Itachi for killing off that cursed clan.

He created clones who began to memories the scrolls as he went back home. He would use these techniques to rise in power and he would become the enemy of the world.


	4. Academy

Naruto had trained himself into the ground with the techniques he had gotten from the library. He had memorised all of them down to the amount of chakra needed to use them. As it turned out Kurama told him that another reason that Uzumaki was feared because of Chakra refinement, while it was similar to Chakra control being that it took less Chakra to do Jutsu, Chakram refinement made the Jutsu more powerful and converted nature chakra into normal Chakra that replaced thee Chakra used. The only downside is that overuse of the ability left you unable to use chakra for an entire day.

Naruto had spent time working on his sealing skills seeing as it was one of the only things that connected him to his mother he wanted to be as good if not better than her at it. He had engraved so many sealing formulae's into his right hand it only took him tapping a solid object along with a mental command to activate them. He had explosive seals, suppression seals, barrier seals, chakra absorption seals and wipeout seals.

Wipeout seals were Naruto's ultimate weapon, it involved him touching the four corner's of a large section and then saying the activation code 'wipe' and instantly everything inside the perimeter of the seal would vanish, even chakra all of it, it would be like the place never existed. He had created smaller versions to cancel out Jutsu's but he discovered something that powerful by accident. Kurama told him it was even more powerful than a Bijuudama but that was yet to be seen.

Naruto in a failed storage scroll attempt back when he was in Root discovered that with the seal he could trap people in a storage scroll in which the inside looked the same. Naruto didn't have any misconceptions about his strength he knew that Minato was still stronger than him, but in reality, he held all the cards because with a single word he could make the whole world go away.

Naruto hopped out of bed and did his morning stretches he had still kept up his henge so the villagers hadn't found out that the place belonged to him but, it wouldn't be long till they did. Naruto hopped on the roofs to the academy, he walked down a fairly long hallway at a leisurely pace and then finally found the class Danzo had assigned him to. He walked into the class and immediately was hit with a look of pure malice from his two teachers, he would like to say it surprised him but it didn't.

"Naruto why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class" Iruka asked with a forced smile. While he didn't like the kid the amount of hate focused on him would disrupt his class and he wouldn't have that. "Hello, I am Naruto" he said "I go by other names such as demon, oni, scum, son of a whore, demon spawn and many more... it is not nice to see you" he said with a smile that would almost make them mistake him for being friendly.

The looks that landed on him ranged from anger, shock, hatred and sadness... sadness? Who would be sad for the demon brat, whoever it was they intrigued him? Naruto sat down on the seat next to Sasuke and rested his legs on the table. He then closed his eyes and a vein bulged on Iruka's head "I didn't ask you to sit there" he said looking at the closed eyes of Naruto. Naruto had wanted to go and see Kurama and these unnecessary distractions were very displeasing, he opened one of his eyes as the normally silver eyes of Naruto began to glow a bit which illuminated the class "Will you make me move" he whispered. The entire class heard him, but Naruto's raw presence stopped them all from moving. All their instincts told them to run, but their body was too afraid to move.

"I thought so" Naruto said while closing his eyes and going back to his sleep. He wanted to conserve his energy for the challenges to come 'Kurama, what level of strength do you think I am at' Naruto asked Kurama took a second to put all things into consideration and said **'You are strong enough to beat the copy ninja and Maito Gai but you are not stronger than that blasted Yondaime. Though you could delete the entire village in a second he's too fast to even let you say the command'** Kurama said. Naruto scowled at this, it wasn't enough.

To free the Bijuu was never going to be enough. Naruto was kicked out of the mindscape due to the shriek of two girls walking into the classroom. He opened his eye slightly and saw who it was a Yamanaka girl and a girl who seemed to be from civilian upbringing... How the academy's standards had fallen. Naruto closed his eyes till he heard the shriek of a girl right into his ear.

"Get out of that seat Demon" she spat hatefully, she didn't know why the people called him a demon, but if it made her receive praise from the people around her and hopefully Sasuke she wasn't going to hold back on him, frankly she hated him not because her mother told her to but because he stood against everything she stood for to her he was a nobody and was never going to achieve anything so he might as well sit down and be miserable and finally accept her insults but he didn't he just pretended that she didn't even exist and it infuriated her.

"You son of a whore leave the seat so I can sit there" she shouted everyone in the class looked at her in absolute shock. While the teachers did indeed hate Naruto they wouldn't go that far. Nobody would ever dare go after someone's mother. Naruto could permit many things, threats on his life, insults, curses, beatings, but if someone so much as insulted his mother he was going to turn that person into an orphan.

Naruto didn't respond and she quickly got frustrated due to the facts her mental jabs didn't work. She sent a fist at Naruto but before she could reach him, he punched her in the face. The punch landed square in her stomach, causing a huge glob of blood to exit her mouth and her nose began to bleed. Naruto closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just seen, the person who his father told him was a demon just took out one of his most persistent fangirls with quick and brutal efficiency and if he met him anywhere else he would be on his knees thanking him, but a simple nod sufficed.

That power Naruto showed was unlike anything he had ever felt he honestly preferred the Uchiha clan massacre to that feeling. He never wanted to go through that again and when he recalled the events he felt like throwing up.

"Naruto you do understand that you just attacked another stu-" Iruka didn't finish as Naruto opened his eye narrowly. He then unleashed his Chakra on the room and everyone was on their knees. It looked like they were staring at a god among men "She fell from a tree" was all he said immediately Iruka tried to retort, but he was cut off again "You value the lives of your students do you not? If so then she just fell of a tree. Say otherwise and there will be consequences" Naruto said. His voice was devoid of all emotion and he honestly had complete faith that Naruto would carry out that statement so for the safety of the new generation of Konoha and obviously himself he conceded.

He used the little medical Ninjutsu he knew to heal her face back to an acceptable level. Once she was sufficiently healed, she was sat back down on her seat and they all waited till she woke up. Eventually, it got to taijutsu practice... But

**TBC**

**LMAOOOOOOO I HAVE MY FIST HATE COMMENT**

**WHAT A WIMP HE/SHE COULDN'T EVEN SIGN IN BECAUSE THEY WERE TOO AFRAID**


	5. Wave

Mizuki was no fool, he knew that Naruto was strong and by forcing him into a sparring match he was able to gauge how strong he was and Naruto knew this... He had to go through with it anyway. He could not disobey Mizuki and invoke Minato's anger, that he would avoid as long as possible. Naruto entered the circle and it was decided that he was to be paired against Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy and this was a perfect opportunity to let out all his anger.

Naruto was a Naturally angry person, anyone who had his lifestyle would be, and to avoid Danzo's wrath he had to bottle up all his emotions, he thought meditating would make it go away but it didn't and therefore he had concluded. He must release his rage in the fire of battle. While Naruto knew when to get serious and go all out, he had a bad habit of reducing his strength just above or below his adversaries. Obviously, he wouldn't do it now, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the Uchiha might even beat him in his weakened state.

Iruka started the battle and they didn't move an inch until the opponent took the first step and made a mistake. Sasuke slipped into the interceptor's fist of the Uchiha clan while Naruto simply rested in a loose stance he had named the groundhog stance. It was mostly about targeting the joints and using the natural flexibility of the user to make attacks that the opponent did not expect.

Sasuke ran at Naruto and sent a punch to his stomach Naruto jumped back to the edge of the circle and then started his own assault. He threw a fist at Sasuke's face and Sasuke instinctively blocked him... It never came. His brief moment of hesitation was capitalized on when Naruto placed his foot on Sasuke's knee and pushed it back, causing it to dislodge and him to fall on the ground screaming.

Iruka cancelled the match and Naruto put Uchiha's fallen knee back in place and made a slight nod of the head before returning to the crowd. Naruto almost immediately found himself surrounded by fangirls each about to attack him, while Naruto could easily dispatch any single one of them, he decided to do what he always did he ignored them.

He walked over to a random chair that was supposed to be for the teacher, but they knew that once Naruto had his eyes closed there was no way you were moving him from there. The clan heirs were watching the boy intently, especially Hinata Hyuuga. He was able to go through all these insults without answering and merely attacked. She admired that and liked his level of indifference. Naruto was trying to clear his thoughts, he had too much running through his mind and he needed to organize them.

An unsound mind would make his plans no good. Soon after Taijutsu practice, Naruto went back home, to have a bigger influence on the nations he had to monopolize the trading scene. Naruto was looking at possible countries and settled in the wave country. Today has been just the introductory day of the academy and it would be five days before the academy resumed. But five days was all he needed.

He got up and packed his essential tools and made his way north outside the village. Being excellent with stealth it didn't take him long to get past the guards. Naruto continued to walk as he passed by an oddly strange puddle due to the fact the place didn't look like it had rained in multiple days. Naruto disregarded it and continued. Immediately he passed by puddle two Ninjas appeared out of the puddle in the ground with chains in hand. Naruto used a concentrated wind blast to push them away and simply tapped them with his right hand, 'Immobilize' thought Naruto and immediately they couldn't move.

"So are you going to tell me why you attacked me" asked Naruto inwardly he knew the mission had gotten a lot harder 'If the demon brothers are here then Zabuza is here, but the question is why? ' "We'll never tell you anything" they shouted at once Naruto sighed, he didn't like using truth seals as he respected human free will but the ends justified the means. Naruto tapped one of them with his right hand and immediately they started spilling everything he knew. Once Naruto had heard it all he sealed them both in a storage scroll and continued on his journey.

Naruto continued to walk till he encountered a white bunny 'It must be a substitution, meaning that-' he never got to finish his train of thought as he ducked under a flying sword that came flying at his head. Naruto looked up and saw Zabuza standing in all his menacing glory "Where is the bridge builder?" Zabuza asked in his gruff tone of voice "Sorry but I don't know... If you are trying to kill him, then we may have a problem" said Naruto. Zabuza waved the kid off and removed Kubikiriböchö from the tree. He then ran at Naruto sending a swing at his head. Naruto raised his hand to block the sword. Zabuza was shocked, but he quickly shook it off and ran at Naruto again " **Suiton: Daibakufu no** Jutsu" he shouted, sending the jutsu at Naruto who quickly responded with his own jutsu " **Katon: Hidoko no Jutsu** " he said raising a wall of flames that cancelled out the water.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu** " said Zabuza menacingly while leaking KI Naruto ran through hand seals " **Fuuton: Tatsumaki Wana** " he said, ejecting a wind torpedo at where he sensed Zabuza from. Zabuza had seen it coming, but it served a different purpose. The wind had removed his mist from the area, giving Naruto a clear view of what was going on. Naruto ran at Zabuza and ducked under a vertical sword swing, but Naruto punched the sword which surprised Zabuza and the force behind the punch sent him flying back. Naruto created two shadow clones and jumped up using their hands to support himself, the shadow clones then shouted " **Heki no Jutsu** " using the compressed wind they had built up in their arms to shoot him forward like a bullet.

The clones ran at Zabuza before kicking him into the water and the original Naruto coated himself with lightning chakra as he hit Zabuza this knocked him back while temporarily shocking him, the real Naruto shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and as he did that he looked back at the body and discovered it was gone, Naruto shook his head he could probably find the person using scent but he didn't have the energy or patience to do it.

Naruto then Shunshined to where he smelt the villagers were and began to walk around, this reminded him of his childhood, nobody should have to live this way and he would stop it, they didn't deserve to live like that and Naruto would change it.

Naruto walked into the forest to go hunting, he liked doing it when he was bored and it was one of his favourite hobbies. After an hour or so he came back with lots of animals on his back and he was covered in animal blood, he set it down in a bush before going to get rid of all the blood by dousing himself in a low-level water Jutsu. He came back and set all the meat on a campfire and began to cook.

**TBC**


	6. Wave prt 2

Naruto sat down and began to cook. He had to be quick before people noticed. He set the meat on leaves and began to walk to every house he saw dropping off food at their doorstep while he knocked to get them out of their homes; it felt nice doing good deeds, it made him feel nice and warm inside, nobody would ever have to go through what he went through again.

Once he was done, he set off to find the bridge builder Tazuna, after asking around town, he had finally pinpointed his location, the town looked so much different now that he had fed them the children were running around playing with other children and it made him feel delighted that he was able to make their day. Naruto walked up to their door and knocked on it, he was immediately greeted with the sight of Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, she was very beautiful, and it took all of his emotional conditioning not to blush as he looked at her. "Come in" she said with a smile and Naruto complied.

Naruto sat down on a chair and he waited for Tazuna to come back, after a few minutes of waiting he had returned home and Naruto said "I am here to guard you till the completion of the bridge" he said in an even tone, the bridge would reach every nation and force them to rely on Wave and reduced their chances of attacking them, it would also force all the nations to rely on him for trade routes and made them indebted to him.

"And why would you do that?" Tazuna asked suspiciously, he had learned not to trust people at first glance and he needed to know of the boy's intentions before letting him do anything "I need this country to act as a trading centre for all the elemental Nations, this would force them to rely on you and me to keep their countries afloat" Naruto said in an even tone, Tazuna was taken aback by the boy's surprising bluntness but Tazuna knew that no matter what his country came first and with a nod of the head Naruto knew that Tazuna had accepted him to be his temporary bodyguard.

Naruto noticed that there was a boy coming downstairs and he was eating meat, the meat that Naruto had cooked, Naruto smirked at the boy before asking "How do you like the meat?" he asked he genuinely wanted to know if his food was great or not, even if it as bad it wouldn't stop him from tooting his own horn just a bit. "It is great I've never had anything like it" Inari enthusiastically replied Naruto simply nodded and left the house to train.

Naruto trained to the point of exhaustion every day, he was going to war and he needed an army, he had learned to never rely on anyone other than yourself so he had developed solid shadow clones that didn't explode on one hit and exploded as they died, they would be very good at taking out heavily guarded places such as Kumo and Iwa. Naruto hated those two countries for one thing and one thing only, their arrogance.

They would attack other countries and expect no retaliation because they were strong, they thought they owned the Bijuu and Naruto hated that, they would be the first to fall before his might. Naruto didn't want to kill the Jinchuuriki and continuously planned ways to extract Bijuu out of their containers without killing them, but for that, he needed the rinnegan, the eyes of God said to have been from the sage of six paths himself.

Naruto would have to get strong first. Really strong. Naruto ran up to a tree and tapped it with his right hand and it instantly disappeared, coupled with the flying Raijin would allow him to take out armies in seconds and not even his father would match him. After hours of mental and physical training, Naruto collapsed out of exhaustion in the path that led to wave.

Haku was walking down a path to get herbs for Zabuza, she saw the fight that went on and knew that her master had been well and truly defeated, he might have killed him if not for her timely intervention. So when she was walking down the path imagine her surprise when the man that had defeated her master was lying on the ground asleep with aa peaceful expression on his face. While she would do anything for her master killing him just didn't feel right so she settled for waking him up.

She gently grabbed him gently and shook him awake. Instantly Naruto shot up and scanned the area for enemies, his eyes finally settled on her, silver to white. "Thanks for waking me up" Naruto said and Haku nodded, she went back to picking up herbs till Naruto went over to her to help her. The sudden closeness of the boy made her blush and Naruto continued to pick up the herbs emotionlessly.

"What do you fight for Naruto-san" asked Haku innocently. Naruto took up a thinking pose and then settled on an answer "I fight to protect someone and free his siblings" said Naruto purposefully remaining vague as to not r


	7. Wave prt 3

Naruto trailed Haku back to her hideout as he watched her tend to the still unconscious Zabuza. Why did she care for him like that? What was their connection? Naruto needed to know. He waited around staying in the shadows to avoid Haku sensing him, soon Zabuza woke up and immediately Gato barged into the room. Naruto didn't even need to hear or see what was going on, but he knew that guy was scum. No doubt about it.

Naruto decided to follow Gato as he went into his study. Naruto marvelled at the amount of money the man had kept all to himself, what did he need this money for? Naruto quickly came up with an answer as his face twisted into a snarl of disgust. Greed. The man didn't need half of the money and yet he hoarded it all to himself. And Naruto was going to end him, not now but... soon.

"Argh that blasted Zabuza he couldn't get one thing right, Am I going to have to call in... them" Gato mused to himself. Them? Naruto didn't know what he was talking about but for Gato to trust them to take out Zabuza they must be really good. Gato turned to one of his thugs who acted as his bodyguards "Call in the Akatsuki" Gato said, a wicked grin etching his face.

He would finally be rid of the pests who dared to anger him, the almighty Gato, fools the lot of them. He would finally monopolize the country and gain the fame he rightfully deserves. Naruto didn't know who the Akatsuki was but he had heard of their name in passing. The leader of the group, Nagato Uzumaki. Another one of the people who had been made to suffer due to the wickedness of Konoha. Naruto didn't care for the rest except the man who called himself Madara and Itachi.

Naruto snuck out of the office and went back to Haku's room where Zabuza was currently saying every curse word under the sun. "You need to calm down Zabuza-sama," said Haku desperately trying to get her master under control. Naruto in his infinite wisdom decided to make himself known at that time. He appeared from the shadows with his hands up in a placating manner. "You!" shouted Zabuza as he tried and failed to run at Naruto "Jeez I'm sorry man, you attacked me," Naruto said in a bored tone. He didn't take any pleasure in beating up an injured man.

"Look I'm not here for a fight but I do have some information and an offer," Naruto said in a negotiatory tone, he didn't live fighting women, not that he looked down on them but hitting girls never sat right with him. "And what if we don't take it?" asked Zabuza in a challenging tone. Immediately Naruto's face turned serious "Then I will kill you and take Haku hostage, he said and immediately despite his injuries Zabuza defensively appeared in front of Haku.

Naruto's face immediately twisted into one of confusion "You see there it is again, that thing you keep doing" he said Haku raised an eyebrow in confusion and he elaborated "You call her your tool yet you defensively walk with her, why is that?" he asked. Haku internally wondered what was wrong with the boy in front of her, did he not know what emotions were. "Excuse me if the question is odd but I haven't been privy to such emotions other than anger, distaste and apathy," he said as if he was talking about the weather. She made to speak about it but Naruto waved her off

"Anyway, that Gato guy that came into your room, he is hiring other mercenaries to take care of you guys... and sorry to say but you are probably weaker than them," said Naruto, Zabuza's eye twitched at being called weak but even he knew his limits.

Naruto left the building and began walking back to Tazuna's house, while he was excited at the prospect of a fight he didn't know if he could suppress...it. It wasn't the Kyuubi, nor was it another demon residing in his body. It was himself, all the emotions he had bottled up had turned into hate, anger, jealousy and disgust. He kept trying to suppress his split personality but a little bit of it always seemed to come out in the thick of battle.

Naruto decided to go and pay a visit to his other tenant who he had aptly named 'hatred'. He entered the mindscape and looked around, the walls were covered in a purple substance that kept convulsing like it was alive. Behind three hundred metal bars was Hatred. It was six foot three and had a hunchback it faces had multiple tattoos and it was bearing two sharp sickles.

Each of its four faces represented an emotion, but all of them had one emotion in common... hatred. "Hello, Hatred." Naruto said looking at the beast with a hint of fear in his tone. The beast looked at him with one of its four heads " **It** **m** u **s** t **b** e n **i** c **e** **t** o **b** e **o** ut **t** h **e** r **e** **maaaaaan** " the beast said evilly. Naruto was honestly terrified of the creature and **nothing** had ever scared him as it did. "Are you going to behave now?" asked Naruto. He needed its cooperation if he wanted to be able to fight effectively The thing chuckled with all four of its heads " **I'll** **be** a **g** o **o** d **m** o **n** s **t** e **r** **maaaaannnn** " Hatred said before it disappeared into the darkness.

( **One day later** )

"Kakazu when are we going to go kill something?" Hidan whined. She hadn't sacrificed anyone to Jashin in three days and she was getting tired of looking for a bijuu that they didn't know the location of.

You'll get to kill someone sooner than you expect, we've been hired to kill Zabuza Momochi" said Kakazu practically salivating at the amount of money he might gain from Zabuza's bounty. The two Akatsuki members made their way from Kumo to Wave in search of their employer

( **Wave** )

Naruto was currently training to fully have command over Kurama's chakra, he could currently use five tails of his power before losing himself to the sheer amount of hate in the chakra. Kurama has the most special place in the Bijuu, he is the balance keeper. If the bijuu go evil or go astray it is Kurama's job to fight them and set them straight.

With five tails of Kurama's chakra under his command, he could probably beat Son Gokū, Isobu, Matatabi and Shukaku at once as that was how the division of Chakra worked. Kurama had the most amount of Chakra in the Bijuu allowing him to fight all the Bijuu at once and come out on top. Naruto still didn't understand why his father in all but blood hated Gyuki so much but he didn't mind. He was still going to free them all.

He had finally developed a seal that counteracted any Bijuu seals that extracted the Bijuu and left enough of its chakra to keep them alive. And the best part all he had to do was touch them with his right hand that he had aptly named the magic wand, seeing as he could do so many things with a simple wave of his hand.

Naruto continued to train his elemental affinities to the highest they could be. He had wind but he wanted to be able to use other elements as good as his Wind chakra. He had many fire justu so he had fire down and he wanted water as well. He was heavily suited for heavy assault and assassination and training his water affinity to Tobirama's level would be very useful.

Naruto stood near a body of water and visualised a Justu he could use. He wanted to be able to kill from afar quickly and silently and a water gun would do that well. He kneaded water chakra into the tip of his finger. He then launched it at a nearby tree and it left a small hole through the tree. " **Suiton: Shottogan** " said Naruto with a smirk. He quickly frowned because he couldn't do it without a body of water first.

He did a hand seal and whispered out " **Kirigakure no Jutsu** " he said before creating a thick mist again. He then pointed out his finger again creating highly compressed water and then launched it at the tree. This time he was able to do it in rapid succession. He used the water from the mist to act as a water source. He didn't need to fight stronger because he was already plenty strong, what he needed to do was fight smarter


	8. Wave prt 4 end

Naruto had completed his new assassination Jutsu and while it was small it still could pack a punch he would rate it an A rank Jutsu if he added enough Chakra to it. He had been messing around with Suiton jutsu and decided on another one. Highly compressed water in the palm of his hand that could clash with the likes of the Chidori, but the only difference was the water exploded on contact sending multiple small water bullets at the enemy.

That was the idea and it took may broken bones and shadow clones to master the Jutsu. While he didn't have the level of water manipulation as Tobirama his was certainly enough to make a football-sized compressed ball of water chakra. His Jutsu was mostly to counter the Rasengan and Chidori. And his iconic name for his Jutsu was 'Suiton: Sabaku Tsume'

Naruto was hanging around in Tazuna's house again. The country had gotten much richer than when he first came here, the people were happier and Gato seemed to have pulled back all of his thigs in the country to his base. But Naruto knew that there was something up. He was waiting for the Akatsuki. While arrogant Naruto knew that Gato wasn't stupid he was waiting for his hired help to take out Zabuza and then he would move in on the village.

Tazuna had made a lot of progression with the bridge and had already reached Kirigakure and Sunagakure allowing trade from the two countries to happen. Naruto would eventually be able to manipulate and monopolize trade and while his future actions would make him too dangerous to be left alive and too valuable to die. He would hold the villages in a stranglehold till they handed over the bijuu.

It was refreshing to be out of Konoha, no more dirty looks and looks of fear but rather gratefulness and respect. He liked this feeling but sadly he would have to go back soon. There was a massive boom off in the direction of a forest ad Naruo instantly ran there at full speed to see what was going on. He saw Zabuza taking on Kakazu and Hidan was currently being taken on by Haku. Naruto blocked a punch sent by Kakazu that would have killed Zabuza and sent one back at his face.

Haku released her Jutsu as Naruto shouted "Run!" he shouted. While she didn't want to leave him alone she knew staying would be detrimental to Zabuza's health, so she picked up his bleeding body and ran away.

Naruto stared down Kakazu as Hidan sent a string of curses as she was covered from head to toe with senbon. Kakazu ran at Naruto sending a punch at Naruto but Naruto bent backwards and to block the blow but had to roll sideways to dodge the swing of Hidan's massive scythe. He jumped back to gain distance and then rat at Hidan she swung her scythe at Naruto but was surprised when he punched it sending the scythe flying backwards. Hidan pulled the chain attached to it and got it back to her, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kakazu running through had signs "Fuuton: Atsugai" he said before sending a concentrated stream of wind Chakra at Naruto. Naruto sent a punch at it as the wind Chakra bounced off his fist as he ran towards Kakazu.

As he began to run, he saw something shiny appear above him, and he instinctively jumped back and saw Hidan swinging her Tri-pronged scythe at Naruto which he jumped back to avoid. He ran at her and then sent a punch to her face and it connected. Hidan was sent skidding backwards but she quickly ran back at Naruto swinging her scythe at him. Naruto jumped back and kneaded some hand signs before sending one of the most powerful fire Jutsu he knew "Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu" he said sending a massive three-headed dragon at his two foes. Kakazu knew that if that hit him jr would kill him so he ran through hand seals "Suiton: Suijinheki" he said ejecting a massive wall of water to block the attack. While the water took some of the jutsu it still held strong and hit the two Akatsuki members, but due to Kakazu's multiple hearts and Hidan's virtual immortality. They survived.

Kakazu lost three of his hearts due to that attack but Hidan was essentially fine. Naruto on the other hand had nasty burns all over his body, and he didn't have any chakra left. Without any chakra, he could not control the Kyuubi's chakra nor could he suppress... him.

Very dark chakra began to radiate off Naruto, the chakra was oppressive and it was worse than a Bijuu's. The chakra focused in his hands and it soon formed into two very short sickles that appeared very sharp.

Naruto was hunched over and his hands were draping down like be had no control over them " You must have a very good life maaaaaannn" he said in a dark tone. Kakazu didn't fear many things but this... thing, the boy had turned him made him want to run away and crawl into a hole and cry.

"You were the ones who did this to boss right, YOU HURT THE BOSS AND I CAN'T HAVE THAT MAAAAANNN" he said he managed to make his voice both angry and bored at the same tone. Hidan looked at the beast that the boy in front of her could turn into that beast. That was not a Bijuu... that was something everyone should fear.

(I'll refer to Naruto as Hatred for now)

Hatred ran up to Hidan and soon the tip of his sickle was right at her chin. He was so fast that Kakazu and Hidan couldn't even follow his movements. Hidan jumped back and Kakazu went fo a punch at the stationary Hatred. When the punch was about to hit his face he raised up his hand catching the punch. He then turned and looked Kakazu in the eyes. The pure amount of Hatred that was radiating from him was actually forced him to jump back subconsciously.

Hatred was already infront of Kakazu and sent his sickles to slash him in an X motion. Leaving a massive gash in his chest. He then repositioned the two blades and stabbed him in the sides of his ribs causing Kakazu to spit out blood. He then kicked Kakazu in the chest sending him backwards taking him out of the fight he turned his attention back to Hidan and used his sickles to block a downward attack from Hidan's scythe. Running at her sending a slash at her shoulder, unlike her normal injuries this didn't heal so it would leave a lasting scar. The energy started to vanish from the area and Hatred looked at her and said

"I'm so sad maaaaaannnnn, you must have a good life maaaaaaaan but Master is coming back so I'm going to have to leave byeeeeeeee" before his features returned back to Naruto's normal features.

Due to exhaustion, Hidan fell unconscious and she lay there on the ground. Kakazu fled the scene going back to recuperate, money wasn't worth his life. Naruto walked over to Hisan and wordlessly swing her over his arm and then picked up her scythe and left the forest. He had practically reshaped the forest with his attacks so he needed to get some needed rest.

Naruto walked back to Tazuna's house and dropped Hisan off there placing an immobilization seal on her just in case. He then went over to the bridge and saw that Gato was about to kill Tazuna, Naruto couldn't have that... so this one time he gave into Hatred. The sickles came back and the sheer amount of Chakra he was releasing made everyone want to empty their stomachs.

" **Execution** " Hatred said and faster than any of the people there could see all of Gato's men and the Businessman himself

all turned into a fountain of blood as all their heads were liberated from their bodies. The chakra faded and Naruto stood there panting. Today was hectic and he had learned his limits... maybe hatred wasn't so bad.

He could hear faint cheers as he fell to the ground, unconscious


	9. Point and Kill

Light began to flutter as Naruto slowly woke up from bed, he had expended so much chakra fighting two S-rank nuke nin that he forgot to reserve his chakra or use his Chakra refinement 'I did it again dammit' he mentally berated himself, he had gotten too immersed into the battle and threw caution to the wind and he paid for it, one had escaped but he kept the female as he wanted information on her group but he still took it as a complete failure.

Naruto got up and immediately his body felt like it had just been lit on fire, while this wasn't a new experience curtsey of the villagers and his training it didn't mean it didn't hurt. He slowly got up and hobbled out of his room and went down the stairs he looked around and saw Zabuza and Haku eating some meat that was given to them by Tsunami. "Ohayo Gaki," said Zabuza grinning showing all of his shark-like teeth Naruto nodded and responded "Ohayo Zabuza, Haku-chan," he said Haku blushed at the 'chan' he added to the end of her name while Zabuza's eye twitched.

"Where's the prisoner?" Naruto asked and Zabuza and Haku pointed to the basement entrance where Hidan currently lay. He walked into the room with a bit of a limp and looked at his new prisoner. When she turned her head to see him her eyes contorted in fear that...monster. He was the one who genuinely made her feel like she was going to die and she didn't like that feeling, it made her feel... scared.

"You are going to tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki and yourself," He said in a serious tone Hidan tried to put on a tough front and said "Yeah like a Gaki like you could do anything to me," she said with thinly veiled fear. At those words, an oppressing chakra came over her again almost as bad as the one she had experienced before and every fibre of her body was telling her to run away from that monster hidden in the skin of a boy. Naruto noticed the fear on her face and looked at her with his silver eyes sending the pint across that he wasn't playing around. "Okay, okay, okay...the Akatsuki's goal is to capture all of the Bijuu for a superweapon meant to bring peace" she cried out.

Naruto's eyes softened seeing the fear he instilled into her and took a second to scan her features, she was about his age and the only reason the Akatsuki wanted her was because of her virtual immortality. He walked up to her and the fear on her face increased as she truly thought he was going to kill her. He spoke in a soothing tone. "I'm not going to kill you so calm down," he said trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes she had finally calmed down enough for Naruto to have a decent conversation with her "You are going to stay here and anyone who tried to disrupt the peace here...kill them" he said and Hidan's face brightened because she wasn't going to die. Naruto released the immobilisation seal he had on her and decided to bring her out of the back upstairs. She got up and followed her new master as she went upstairs. "Zabuza, Haku, you are going to manage the trade in this country and train, train till you can't move anymore and recruit any willing soldiers and train them as well" he said.

Zabuza and Haku looked at each other seemingly contemplating if they should go with it or not. They finally decided that it would be safer for them to stay in one place and not have to travel all over the place again. They nodded and Naruto took that as a sign of them agreeing. "I will be going back to Konoha I trust you will keep the country safe in my absence" said Naruto and with a resounding Hai he left the room.

Naruto travelled back to Konoha slower than he would have liked, it was another day before the Academy fully started and he had to be back before suspicion was aroused. Naruto displeased with the speed as going at ran through hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he said and immediately a small-sized dragon appeared in the puff of smoke "Genta I need you to get to Konoha and remain hidden" Naruto ordered and Genta complied as Naruto jumped on it's back before flying towards Konoha.

After a bit of flying Naruto was at the gates of Konoha, he easily slipped past the guards and snuck back to his apartment. He closed his curtains and fell into a dreamless sleep.

( **Academy** )

Naruto walked into the classroom and saw the annoyed looks that Iruka and Mizuki gave him, he ignored them and walked into his self-designated seat next to Sasuke, most of the class looked at him with fear and the fangirls with anger.

Naruto closed his eyes ad bean planning out his future events and what to do depending on his sensei. If it was Hatake he would kill him, simple and short. Shikamaru was looking at Naruto studying him intently. His dad had told him to monitor the boy and report to him if anything happened but he never knew why. It as strange but he didn't dare disobey his father

Iruka drones on with his lesson but discovered that Naruto wasn't paying attention, seeing this as his opportunity to humiliate the boy he threw the chalk at the boy's head and it was about to hit its target before Naruto caught it and threw it back at the teacher. The force behind the throw was enough to break the sound barrier and it hit right next to where Iruka's ear was. Naruto didn't even have his eyes open and everyone was thankful for that. Nothin good happened when he opened his eyes.

"Do that again and I will kill you" said Naruto before his body relaxed and he went back to sleep. Iruka was too scared of the boy to try anything again and turned around and continued his lecture. Soon it got to test time and Mizuki handed Naruto his test, it was covered in a Genjutsu and Naruto knew it "Umino" Naruto called out

Iruka turned around and looked at Naruto, his eye was twitching slightly due to his habit of calling someone by only their surname. "Yes Naruto" he said in a tired tone, he didn't want to deal with any drama again and was frankly scared of the boy. "There is a Genjutsu on my paper" he said and Iruka's face contorted into shock while Mizuki silently raged that the boy had figured it out.

Naruto did a hand sign and whispered "Kai" Naruto said and the paper returned to its original form "If anybody does that again I will kill you all indiscriminately" he said emotionlessly. he hated Konoha scum trying to make him fail. He as actually seriously considering killing them then and there just for their misstep.

He decided against it as it would put him into Minato's radar and Naruto knew a duel between the two of them would result in his death nin times out of ten. He put down his answers and crossed his legs and set them on the table, the Academy was boring, all writing but no physical training. How Konoha was the strongest nation was beyond him.

And so this became a constant trend in the following years with Naruto scaring all of his peers into submission and dominating in academics. At the end of the year, Naruto was chosen as the Rookie of the Year despite the council's protests.

( **4 years later** )

Naruto sat in his house bored, he didn't have anything to do but lay in bed. Naruto left the house and henged into a random civilian he had thought of, finally, an idea popped up in his head and he quite liked it. He would kill the civilian council as they would prove to be a certain nuisance in the future and would put a wrench in his plans.

He disguised himself as an Anbu and snuck into the council room and listened in on the mission.

( **Council room** )

Minato and the council were currently discussing the information the clan heirs had gained from observing Naruto.

'What was I thinking letting that the demon back into normal society, trust Danzo not to get the job done' Minato mentally berated himself.

"So what you are saying is that he is not only the strongest in his class, stronger than the teachers and threatens the students with death constantly" Shikaku summarised

Minato nodded and Shibi Aburame said "You must monitor his movements more often to see for certain if he is a threat to the village, you can also search his home." said Shibi and Minato nodded.

Naruto had left when he said search and set up multiple security seals around his house and mentally berating himself for being so free with his tongue in class. It seemed there were enemies closer than he thought.

Naruto finished up the security seals and went back to the meeting. It had just ended so he didn't get to hear the rest of the meeting. Naruto followed each of the civilian council members and tracked them down at once using shadow clones.

**Original clone**

Naruto stalked one of the council members home his name was Jinbe and Naruto remembered him very well, he would use his tracking dogs to find Naruto with the mob and torture him, now his past had caught up to him finally.

Naruto tapped the walls and muttered "Silence" he had put silencing seals all around the room causing the house to become silent. He jumped through the window and looked at the man with hate in his eyes, "Hello Honorable council member" he said with venom practically dripping off the statement. The man's face was etched with fear, had the demon come for revenge finally? He should have expected this not even Danzo could control the demon in front of him.

"Prepare to die" Naruto said emotionlessly Jinbe tried to shout and attract attention but nobody heard him, he screamed till his throat became sore and kept screaming. Naruto pointed his finger at him and whispered " **Suiton: Shottogan** " said sending the pressurised bullet into his head, he didn't die immediately and that's how Naruto wanted it, Jinbe knew he was going to die 'So this must be how he felt' he thought before dying full of regrets and on a straight path to hell


	10. War Plans

Naruto stared at the lifeless body below him, he couldn't care less about the man but he had to hide the body, Naruto used a water Jutsu to wash away the blood and left the body there. He left a note saying from Iwa, his reason for doing this was to insight anger between the two nations, doing that would cause Iwa to hate Konoha and vice versa. This would allow Naruto to work his way up from the background...they wouldn't know till it was too late.

He went to sleep to keep Anbu's suspicion off him and let his clones did the work. Being a root agent involved him doing quick and silent assassinations. Naruto's clones suddenly poofed and even asleep the grin that was etched on his face would be visible from across the world.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto's clone followed a pink-haired woman going home Haruno Saiki, she was one of the people to torture him when he was young, she would whip him, cut him and dipped him in salt. Naruto could still feel the phantom pain in every single one of is body parts as his thoughts went back to his past. Naruto trained his features as he snuck into the house.

Naruto jumped into the bedroom in which Haruno Saiki slept. Naruto marvelled at the beauty of the room and soon his amazement turned into hatred. Why did they get to have a good life and he didn't, they fed off the weak and made people suffer for their gain. He was their sacrifice they couldn't even see through the Hokage's lies...he wouldn't forgive them.

He saw the woman sleeping on her bed, it was etched with gold, unnecessary jewellery and much more. Naruto woke her up and before she could scream he set up a silencing seal around the room "It is time for retribution" he said before walking back a bit allowing her to see all his features. When she finally realised who it was her face twisted into disgust and hatred. She pointed a finger at him "You...Demon! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND" she screamed before throwing herself at Naruto. He would have almost pitied her if she hadn't tortured him.

He slipped around her wild attacks and jumped back. He picked up a pencil on the table and jammed it into her hand. "You know I wonder how Sakura would feel if she became an orphan all of a sudden" he mused. She was too afraid to respond as the hole in her hand kept bleeding. The impact was so fast that her body couldn't even register the hole that had just been torn into her hand. The blood flowed out steadily and the feeling in her hand slowly faded.

" **Suiton: Shottogan** " he said before blasting her other hand leaving a small hole in her hand. She screamed but the clone slapped her before a sound could come out of her mouth "You beat me when I attempted to scream" he said emotionlessly before looking back at her. He smashed her leg with his foot crushing it. He had lost all fun in the game.

"I hate you" he said "Now die" he said shooting another water bullet at her head killing her. He cleaned the body and jumped out the window and dispelled himself.

Naruto woke up again and looked around his room, he had expected people to figure out it was him who lived here by now but regardless he was grateful. Naruto put up his henge again before jumping out his window. And ran to the academy.

He walked into the class and sat down next to Sasuke "Any more scaring the teachers again?" asked Sasuke sarcastically Naruto let out a small smirk "Maybe" he said before pulling out a small book and began to write in it.

The used the book to arrange his thoughts and document all his day to day activities. Wave was coming along nicely it had opened trade routes with all the shinobi nations. He had to see it again to see how it had evolved industrially. He was brought out of his thinking by the sound of Iruka calling out his name.

"Naruto," said Iruka said silently hoping that he failed. "You are to do the henge, Kamawari and the Bunshin no Jutsu." said Iruka and Naruto nodded. He did a henge into Zabuza and released it. Iruka was in awe how did he know of Zabuza Momochi.

He then did the Kamawari jutsu with Sakura and he was sitting in her seat. "Now all you have to do is do the bunshin no Jutsu" said Iruka hoping with all his heart he failed. He had even said some prayers to try and assure himself he would fail.

Naruto, on the other hand, had a very mischievous idea he created shadow clones all around the room and before Iruka could commend him all of them walked up to him in a straight line and slapped him before dispelling themselves.

The class had barely contained laughter and they seemed to be about to faint from holding it in, Iruka, on the other hand, was too shocked to react and was too shocked to even move his body. "Solid B-b-b-unshin" he stuttered.

Naruto walked back to his seat but not before giving Sasuke a high five. They waited for their teams to be called out and when it got to their turn to have their teams called out.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura squealed at having her name called out.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke grew a massive tick mark on his head and leaked a bit of KI

"Naruto" Naruto's KI flooded the room if the team was like that he knew who his sensei was going to be, that man...he would kill him. His KI forced Iruka to throw up and it made the entire class feel like they were being pressed with burning hot metal.

As sudden, as it came the KI vanished and an evil grin appeared on Naruto's face, this shocked all of the class and they cowered away not wanting to be the target of his anger.

"And your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka and the chakra Naruto was leaking unconsciously made spiderweb cracks all through the ground. Naruto's face never left its evil grin but he stopped leaking Chakra.

Soon the sensei's came to pick up their students but not without sending a sharp glare at Naruto, he didn't care, he would kill them all eventually. They would all feel his wrath and they wouldn't have eyes to glare at him.

Soon Kakashi entered the room and levelled a glare at Naruto and he glared back, their KI began to clash and Naruto's quickly overwhelmed Kakashi and using his years of experience he was able to keep his stomachs contents hidden from the world.

"Meet me on the roof" was all he said before puffing into smoke. Sasuke and Sakura were about to leave the room and walk there when they saw a large tentacle come from below Naruto and drag him into the shadows. Sasuke and Sakura ran upstairs and were about to tell Kakashi when they saw him there as well, the glaring contest never ended and they looked ready to come to blows at the slightest altercation.

"Likes dislikes and dreams for the future" Kakashi said his gaze never leaving Naruto. "I'll start first, I'm Kakashi Hatake and what I like is none of your business l, I dislike de-" as he said that Naruto's KI flooded over him and he began to second guess what he just said "I have no dislikes, and I have no dreams for the future." he said while wiping a bead of sweat from his head. It was Sakura's turn to introduce herself and she did it in normal fangirl fashion.

"I am Haruno Sakura, I like *blush, I also like watching *blush* I hate, scary people and my dream for the future is to *blush* and to avenge my mother" she said and at the end, her tone lost all shyness and became deadly serious.

Kakashi pointed to Sasuke and he took t as his queue to speak "I am Uchiha Sasuke, I hate fangirls and a lot of other things, I like sparring with Naruto and eating tomatoes and my dream for the future is to expose a traitor" said Sasuke his fists white from him clenching them so much.

Naruto had told him about the massacre and he immediately wanted to go and kill Danzo, but he knew he needed strength and lots of it. Naruto had put him through a lot of emotional control sessions to force him to not go haywire immediately someone said something he didn't like.

Kakashi pointed to Naruto and he gave his introduction "I'm Naruto, I like to fight, Demons, meat and Bijuu, my dislikes are you and everyone who considers you a comrade" said Naruto referring to Kakashi who was about to lunge at him, how dare this demon boy insult his comrades, unforgivable. He would kill him if it was the last thing he did in his life.

"Come back here tomorrow for your official Genin exam" Kakashi said before poofing away, Sakura ran home to train and avenge her mother. It had to be Naruto who did it, he was the one she called a demon all the time therefore it was him, she would kill him even if it took her own life in the process.

**Hokage tower**

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Minato roared at his Anbu, all of the civilian council were murdered and there was a note saying from Iwa, those stone loving freaks, didn't they learn from when he killed their entire army. "Send a letter to Iwa, **I demand the heads of all their civilian council in retribution!** " said Minato in an angry tone, they would see what happened when you messed with Konoha.

Minato left his office and went to look at the corpses, each of them had a small hole in the centre of their head, while Jinbe and Saiki had their heads blown into pieces, it seemed holes were drilled into her hand, showing torture and brutal murder, they were asking for war and he would let them have it. "Mobilize troops from Gennin to Jounin I don't care, train them into the ground we are going to war" said Minato. An anbu left the room to deliver the message of his Hokage


	11. Bell Test

Naruto woke up and was greeted with incessant shouting, anger and rage of the villagers. Naruto had a small smile on his face and shook his head. They had found him, someone had found him and tried to break into his house but couldn't so they brought friends.

He looked out his window. There were pitchforks, crosses and priests gathered around his house. He recognised some ninja in the crowd. He slowly walked down stairs being as slow as possible. He opened the door and as they were about to charge in his sheer presence stopped them.

"According to the laws of the village, I am allowed to kill you...but the question is, do you want to die?" he asked with a sinister grin on his face. They all ran at him expecting him to get overrun. but he didn't.

His punches broke heads and his kicks shattered spines and there they all lay...a massive pile of blood and bodily fluids. But not one of them was dead, they were disabled, maimed and injured beyond repair. It would take a miracle to put them back together.

They wouldn't be able to live normally again. Soon the Anbu came, swords drawn and started edging towards Naruto. "Demon, you are under arr-" the male Anbu was cut off by Naruto "For what? They attacked me" he explained.

None of the Anbu moved for a second but one of the Anbu, his name was Zhao, he had lost all his family in Kurama's attack and he would never forgive him for it. The Kyuubi was mocking him, using their laws against them. He wouldn't have it.

He charged at Naruto with the sword and bloodshot eyes and sent a downward slash but as it was about to hit him Naruto punched the side of the blade breaking it into pieces. Naruto sent a punch to the man's nose breaking his face and sending him back.

Naruto walked onto the pile of bodies, "You shall not die, but you will live and never find peace." He said

He walked off the bodies and made his way to the forest where Team 7 was meant to meet up. Naruto sat in the forest meditating 'Kurama how long do you think I can last against the blonde bastard' asked Naruto, **'You can outlast him but not outfight him but you will probably force him to go all out'** Kurama said with pride Naruto and Kurama had been working on kneading chakra as an extra chakra source apart from Naruto's and Kurama, they needed to suppress hatred as he never wanted to be put in the same situation as wave again.

Naruto continued to meditate till he felt the glare of someone that drilled into the back of his head, the amount of hatred rivalled Sasuke's, who could it be? He turned around to see Haruno Sakura marching up to him. "You killed her" she whispered. Naruto raised an eyebrow "I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?" he said. Sakura's face turned red with rage, the anger she felt seemed to exude from her as she marched towards him.

"I know it was you...you DEMON!" she screamed before pulling out a Kunai and attempting to stab Naruto. Naruto easily outmanoeuvred Sakura and stomped on her head, taking the kunai away from Sakura. "I did not do anything, now stop bothering me" he said in a serious tone.

"I will kill you if it's the last thing I do" she whispered but Naruto heard her. "I'll hold you to it" he said with a smile. Sasuke appeared and looked at the scene that went on, he quickly figured out what had happened "What did you try to do Sakura" said Sasuke in a quiet tone, Sakura could feel the anger radiating off him.

"He is a demon" said Sakura confidently and Sasuke shook his head and looked at her with distaste in his eyes "Where is your proof that he is a demon if he was a demon you would be dead" said Sasuke and the colour drained out of her face, she had just tried to kill Naruto unprovoked.

She tried to run to him and apologise but the glare he gave her made her freeze in her tracks. Soon Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. He was a bit surprised that he was still alive, he thought the demon had died...he has hired so many people to kill him and spent so much money and the demon squandered it.

Kakashi brought out two bells and attached them to his side, "You are going to try and take these bells from me...if you don't you will be sent back to the academy" said Kakashi, even if Naruto discovered the true meaning he would still fail him. But nobody needed to know that.

"Start" he bellowed and all of them jumped into the trees.

Kakashi, wanting to take the demon out as early as possible decided to search for his chakra...he found none, there was not even the slightest hint that Naruto ever existed, no smell, footprints or anything. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction Sasuke ran through handseals " **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"** he shouted sending the fireball at Kakashi.

Being a Jonnin he jumped back and dodged the ball of flames with ease. Now he knew where Sasuke was and he could track him easily. Sakura was useless in Kakashi's opinion, he hadn't even seen her fight and he already knew it for a fact, Shinobi had an aura that nobody was able to hide. Even the weakest ones exuded a fair bit of skill. But she had none at all, he had seen thugs who carried themselves better.

He ran to her location and hid right behind her...'Who let this useless excuse for a human be a Ninja...at this rate she will never get her revenge' thought Kakashi in disgust. He cast a Genjutsu on her and ran off the tree too where Sasuke was. He decided to take it slow and pulled out his books walking to the tree where he was hidden.

The pitter-patter of his feet could be heard throughout the forest and Sasuke was currently having a panic attack wondering if he had been found. He continued to walk but when he took another step there was a resounding boom throughout the forest. It took every bit of skill for him to jump back and dodge it.

As he jumped back he heard a faint whisper "Watch where you step" the voice said. As he landed on the ground there was another explosion...Kakashi was gone and the smoke showed it was a shadow clone. As he sat on a nearby tree branch he began to wonder who had done it 'The Uchiha was stationary, I had my eyes on him, the Haruno is too useless to pull off something like this leaving only the **demon'** he thought in anger.

He sensed a presence behind him and turned around...nothing all he heard was "Watch where you sit" and immediately the entire tree exploded. Naruto had set up traps all around the forest the day before and luckily they needed remote activation or else they would all be dead. Kakashi jumped away in time but received a burn on his arm.

He had to watch where he stood. " **Doton: Doryuuheki** " he said placing his arms on the ground. Immediately a massive wall appeared from the ground and he jumped atop it. He thought he was safe till he saw a red-haired figure in the corner of his eye

he quickly turned around and saw nothing. Soon another boom resounded and the wall he stood on detonated.

He was about to hit the ground when the bell rang out signalling the end of the test. "You all failed" said Kakashi the Sasuke and the newly awakened Sakura bent their heads. Sasuke knew that he couldn't get on the ground because of the explosives that were there but what he truly berated himself for was his small chakra reserves. While they were big for a Gennin they were small compared to the likes of Naruto.

Sakura was disappointed, all that reading she had done the other day in preparation for the test was all for nothing, she hadn't paid any attention to physical activities and had paid the price for it. "Now where is Naruto" Kakashi said with hate in his voice. The faint jingle of bells rang out from behind Kakashi as he turned around to see Naruto with the bells. "As soon as you jumped back away from the first explosion I took it" Naruto explained. Kakashi was red with anger that the boy had gotten the bells.

He silently hoped for him not to learn the true meaning of the test as he would have grounds to fail him "I'm giving them to Sasuke and Sakura because no teammate gets left behind. No matter how useless she is" said Naruto as his ending statement earned him a glare from Sakura.

Kakashi did a fake eye smile and said "Then you pass!" said Kakashi with fake joy, but he saw an opportunity here, he could kill Naruto and make it look like a training accident and them he will finally free him from the 'Kyuubi's clutches'


	12. Out of the Village

Naruto was sitting in a field...It was his quiet place where he could rest, relax and forget about his plans for freeing the Bijuu, here he could plan out his next move and contemplate life. While Naruto appeared aloof and vaguely serious most of the time he rather liked laying around doing nothing, it was one of his favourite things to do. "Konoha" Naruto spoke aloud. He had wondered why these people were called heroes, "Yellow flash", "Copy Ninja" all of those were used to cover up the atrocities they committed and let them sleep at night. They weren't 'good', frankly, all Ninja were evil from a different standpoint.

Naruto refocused his mind and continued to meditate, after a while, he pulled out a small scroll from his weapons pouch in a puff of smoke a small container with ink practically overflowing appeared in his hand. He had many ideas on what to use the ink for and he wanted to put them into action, he picked up the brush and began to draw on the back of his left hand. After a good thirty minutes of tinkering, he had finally completed it...to someone who had no experience with seals it would look like an odd painting but to the trained eye, you could see many wonders. Naruto picked the brush with his left hand and began to draw on the back of his right. Although his left wasn't his dominant hand it made due.

He continued to paint and after a few hours, a vague shape that looked like the sun appeared on his hand. He looked around to finally take in the surroundings, he saw the sun coming up, it was gracing him, a being of darkness as the villagers called him with its holy light. The forest seemed to brighten as Naruto squinted from the sudden brightness, 'How long have I been out here' he thought he looked at the forest and there he saw it. Small pinpricks of chakra almost too small to notice where floating towards his hands Naruto wondered what it was but due to his limited understanding asked his furry encyclopedia, 'Do you know what this is?' asked Naruto to his tenant. From the cage, Kurama grinned, his son had grown so much, from the frail boy who had no skills to a harnesser of natural energy ' **That is natural energy and the seals on your hands are storing them away, try touching the ground'** Kurama said, Naruto did as he was told and touched the ground with both of his hands and immediately a loud boom could be heard.

He had left a small crater right where he was standing, he checked his body for burns and scratches but he found none...what was going on, did he just achieve a new weapon " **The explosion was from releasing too much natural energy into the ground causing it to explode, the excess natural energy from the explosion was immediately sealed which is why you have no scars"** said Kurama. Naruto always seemed to find out great things by accident and it was funny to watch. **"In Taki where my younger sister Chomei lives there is the Hero's water it has been infused by natural energy causing those who drink it to have a shortened lifespan but thanks to your seals you can absorb all of the natural energy in the pool and turn it into normal water"** Naruto grinned at the prospect of that. Taki had used Chomei to guard the water they so desperately valued but still called her a demon regardless of her actions...things like that really ticked Naruto off.

'I'll do it later. But for now, we need to focus on when we are going to escape and how we are going to plan our revenge' said Naruto. Kurama grinned at the prospect of a good fight and let Naruto think. After a few hours of brainstorming Naruto had figured out when to leave and how. Doing root missions helped him find out all the weak points of the village so he knew he could escape rather easily. He looked at the position of the sun and got up popping his neck and decided to go to his 'Teammates'. He ran there as fast as he could but discovered he was late. Not that he cared though. "Naruto you are late" screamed Sakura, due to his advanced hearing Naruto was brought to his knees by the shrilling voice of his teammate.

Even Kurama didn't roar that loud and he was a Bijuu. "Shut up," said Naruto highly annoyed, his ears where bleeding and he honestly didn't have time for this "Now where is the Hatake?" he asked irritably. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and Naruto sighed. He searched for the masked man's chakra and soon found it, due to Kurama's ability to sense emotions he could practically taste the amount of guilt he was feeling. It didn't matter though as Naruto sent a shadow clone to get him. In a few moments the clone had Kakashi slung over his shoulder "Let go of me you de-, I mean Naruto" said Kakashi angrily. He had been looking at the gravestone and the bloody demon had come to ruin his special time with his deceased teammates.

Naruto blissfully ignored him and simply asked "What is our mission?" he asked, he was rather bored and didn't have anything to do, he had done all of the D-rank missions in the village with the help of shadow clones so there was nothing for them to do. That was when an idea struck Kakashi if he sent the 'demon' in the frontlines of high ranking missions he could finally kill the Kyuubi and avenge Kushina.

Naruto could read him like a book, though he wasn't as good as the Kyuubi in sensing emotions he could practically feel the hate Kakashi had for him. "We are going on a C-rank mission to get rid of a rogue ninja, but don't worry he is about as good as a common thug." Kakashi said. But behind the eye smile, you could see a more sinister smirk hidden by his mask.

"Let's go, the longer we are out of the village the better," said Naruto before walking towards the gates of Konoha with his team "And I like to travel." he finished as the team followed him to the gates. Naruto checked his scrolls for supplies, he had enough though if he didn't he could just make his own. Naruto looked at his team, Kakashi and Sasuke seemed prepared, but Sakura was combing her hair while trying to look good for Sasuke, "Sakura," Naruto called out, by the tone of his voice even a dunce could tell that he was being absolutely serious, "If we fail this mission because of you... **I will kill you**." said Naruto his eyes flashing red. Sakura backed away in fear and nodded profusely. She now knew the position she was in, fail and die to the missing-nin or worse Naruto or succeed. She would rather choose the latter if she was given the choice.

"Okay, Team 7 move out." said Kakashi with authority, Naruto scoffed at his false bravado but complied regardless. Minato was still superior to Naruto in every way possible, but the gap was closing, and soon, he would escape. He would free the Bijuu and stop them from being agents of war, he would remedy Hashirama's mistake and kill Obito. Anyone who bore that man's name must die. Painfully.

They continued to walk till Sakura's breathing became choppier Kakashi noticed this and decided to stop and set up camp there for the night "We stop here, Naruto next time you must pay more attention to your teammates." Kakashi chided feeling superior now that he got to scold Naruto, though his response was less than expected "Sorry her chakra was just so low I couldn't notice her, maybe next time she won't be so weak." said Naruto, Sakura took the comment with grim acceptance, she had to get stronger and grow as a shinobi or else she would die before she avenged her mother. "Regardless of her chakra size keep your eyes and ears peeled," he said as he unsealed a large tent fit for a jounin.

Each of them unsealed their scrolls except for Sakura, she hadn't brought anything other than a comb and some shuriken with her 'Am I this far behind' Sakura thought to herself in awe, she had expected more from herself, she was the Kunoichi of the year for heaven's sake and she hadn't even prepared to leave the village. 'Pathetic' she berated herself. "Sakura you can sleep with Sasuke" said Kakashi from inside his tent. Sakura squealed in joy as Sasuke cried anime tears. And so the night went past uneventfully.


End file.
